paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
TwinBlast
|release_date= December 12, 2015 (OT1) |difficulty = Intermediate |base_stat_basicdamage = 9 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 4 |base_stat_durability = 2 |base_stat_mobility = 4 |stat_base_health = 574 (+59) |stat_health_regen = 0.96 (+0.09) |stat_base_mana = 264 (+12) |stat_mana_regen = 1.28 (+0.04) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 12.2 (+2.7) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 40 (+2.9) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.81 (+0.9%) |stat_movement_speed = 665 }} TwinBlast is a dual-wielding gunslinger, built to be self-reliant and evasive. Using his abilities, TwinBlast can create opportunities to output high amounts of burst damage. When playing TwinBlast, look for opportunities to quickly burst down targets. Rapid fire can give you the upper hand when engaging an enemy, taking a chunk of their health before the enemy knows what hit them. Rocket Dash will allow you to reposition during team fights, but consider saving it for the perfect moment. It can easily get you out of bad situations, or allow you to close the gap to finish off an enemy. Abilities LMB = . The bullet from the left gun does not apply on hit effects and deals 25% of his normal . |attr1=Splash Damage |attr1value=0% |attr2=First Shot Damage |attr2value=75% |attr3=Second Shot Damage |attr3value=25% }} |-| RMB = Notes *Hot Shot’s Critical Strike damage applies to structures too. |-| Q = and applies a 14/26% Slow for 1 second. TwinBlast can store up to three charges of Grenade! |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=53/76/99/123 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=0.84 |attr3=Charges |attr3value=3 |attr4=Movement Speed Slow |attr4value=14/18/22/26% |attr5=Mana Cost |attr5value=35 |attr6=Charge Recharge Time |attr6value=10 }} |-| E = |-| R = over the duration. |attr1=Ability Damage per shot |attr1value=19/29/40 |attr2=Power Scaling per shot |attr2value=0.38 |attr3= Total Ability Damage |attr3value= 438/684/931 |attr4= Total Power Scaling |attr4value= 7.52 |attr5=Max Shots |attr5value=20 |attr6=Duration |attr6value=2 |attr7=Mana Cost |attr7value=75 |attr8=Cooldown |attr8value=90/70/50 |attr9=Range |attr9value=2600 }} Background * Denies any affiliation with the Ying Mei Cartel, but drinks on their tab. * Has talked his way out of at least five executions. * Is pretty sure that he's a father. Emotes quotes * TwinBlast displays some impressive gunplay, twirling his pistols and flipping one into the air. * "Check out these guns! Now you see 'em, now you don't." - TwinBlast * "Gadget said I was too old to do this dance. But when you're this cool, you got to show it!" - TwinBlast. Extra lore * Twinblast had a relationship with Gadget. (stated by developers) “TwinBlast is a slick gangster on the run from the Ying Mei Cartel. He used to work for them, before being trusted with an important smuggling operation that was shut down by Lt. Belica and Sgt. Murdock. He’s talked his way out of more than a few predicaments, but not this one.” Gallery Skins Images Twinblast.jpg|Twinblast main picture Twinblast (2).jpg Twinblast concept art HNG.jpg|Twinblast concept art by Herman NG|link=https://www.artstation.com/artwork/rkdA6 Twinblast concept art.jpg|Twinblast concept art WIP Twinblast.jpg|Twinblast stats TB shadow ops.png|Shadow Ops Twinblast Tb summer fun.jpg|Summer Fun Twinblast Twinblast Ying Mei.jpg|Ying Mei Twinblast Twinblast (3).jpg Twinblast (4).jpg Twinblast (5).jpg Twinblast (6).jpg Twinblast (7).jpg Twinblast screenshot.jpg Twinblast shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Twinblast concept art Twinblast (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Videos |-| Twinblast Overview = |-| Twinblast Rework Overview = |-| Summer Fun Twinblast trailer = |-| Twinblast Skins = |-| Twinblast Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Intermediate Category:Marauder Category:Attacker Category:Elusive Category:Burst Category:Fury